


Brothers

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Healing, Love, Mischief, Paddling, Scolding, adorableness, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spankings, red bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor joins Loki this time for a trip over Odin's lap! After a bout of brotherly naughtiness, both boys get their bottoms tanned. Cuddles and aftercare with hugs. Repentant Thor, adorable Loki, Loving Odin, Sweet Frigga and two young bottoms soundly tanned!





	Brothers

It was a rare thing for Odin to have both sons before him for the purpose of discipline. Loki was a regular visitor across Odin’s expansive lap but Thor was rarely in trouble. This time there could be no doubt that both were guilty!  
“Well, well.” The ancient deity began. “It seems I have two naughty boys today.” Thor and Loki both cringed, Thor scuffing his feet and Loki fidgeting as he usually did. “Stand still young gentlemen.” Odin said with no anger. He was trying hard to suppress a smile, as the crime the two were guilty of was a mild one and the sight of both boys standing guiltily before him both charmed and tickled him. Not that he wanted them to be naughty but he knew that Thor held his usual good behaviour over Loki’s head and it was almost funny to see him squirming now. Despite his fear of his father’s palm, Loki looked smugly satisfied to see his elder brother nervously awaiting a royal paddling.  
“I’m truly sorry father.” Thor said, his throat dry. Odin smiled down at him with sweet malice.  
“I am glad to hear that. Because you deserve punishment as much as your baby brother.” Thor’s shoulders slumped at this and his entire being seemed to deflate. Odin turned his eyes to Loki. “And what about you, my little devil. Are you sorry as well?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked meekly, peering up at his father under long, black eyelashes.  
“Very well. For the crime of stealing…”  
“Borrowing…” Loki interjected.  
“STEALING an entire shipment of wine and distributing it to two warring factions, effectively getting them so drunk they could not fight one another I sentence you both to a spanking!” Odin emphasized the last word, making both boys flinch. “Thor, you are older than your little brother and as such, responsible for his behaviour. You are twenty two years old and should know better. I will punish you first.” Odin crooked his finger at the young Viking, beckoning him to the top of the dais. Thor slowly walked to his father, head down. As miserable as a spanking was to begin with, he would have to endure it in front of the brother who, for the past several years he had smugly taunted about his behaviour.  
“Don’t look so grim my son. Spankings are rare for you.”  
Thor presented himself to his father as maturely as he could. Odin grasped his arm and drew him over his lap, propping his foot up on the ‘spanking block’ to hike his rump higher, the better to spank his tender sit spots. He peeled Thor’s leggings down to his thighs and gave his bare bottom a quick rub to comfort him and bring circulation to the skin.  
“This is for your own good my son.” Odin said sagely. The All Father picked up a small paddle and began to spank Thor briskly! He arched his back and hissed at the stinging punishment, making Loki smirk. ‘Serves him right’ the boy thought as he waited for his turn. Thor clenched his teeth and refused to cry out as his father spanked his bottom soundly, including blistering his sit spots. Tears trickled down Thor’s cheeks as he lay there, enduring a ferocious hiding. His bottom was on fire! Soon it was over. He lay sniffling across his father’s lap, his behind burning like a lit match. Odin comforted him and rubbed the scarlet flesh for ten minutes or so. He reached down and lifted his son into his arms and cuddled him for several minutes, righted his britches and sent him down the steps.  
Loki mounted the steps, passing his brother on the way up. Thor’s jaw was set but his eyes were red and moist. Despite the satisfaction of watching his too perfect brother suffer a hiding, he felt sorry for him. Loki approached his father carefully, cat like. Odin reached out and drew him in, cuddling the teen to calm him.  
“It’s alright Little One.” Odin purred. “As for your brother this spanking is for your own good.” He carefully laid Loki across his knee, hiked his little bottom and peeled his britches down. Loki tensed, thinking he was for the paddle as well but Odin opted for his hand instead. He laid one hand on Loki’s back and began to spank his pale little behind. The swats were crisp, but gentle. They stung just enough to wring a yelp out of the boy each time they fell on his soft cheeks. Odin smiled as he spanked Loki, his love for the boy overtaking any amount of anger he may have felt. That love was transmitted through his big hand as he held his son down, patting his little back as he disciplined him. It was a gentle, loving discipline that let the teen know his father cared for him and that despite the sting of the punishment he would never truly hurt him. Loki’s tender heart was so touched he began to cry mournfully. Not from the pain of the spanking but from guilt at disappointing his loving father. Odin’s heart broke at the sound. The boy cried as he had when he was tiny.  
The spanking ended with three sharp pats to his delicate sit spots. Loki yipped pitifully. Odin scooped his son up and held him, cuddling and cooing comforts meant to speak to his heart.  
“There, there my baby. It’s all over. Papa’s good boy. I love my little Loki. Poor little bottom. Papa loves it so.” The All Father gently rubbed his son’s pink little behind, soothing the sting as he calmed him with loving words. The tears ended, replaced by yawns. Odin kissed Loki’s wet little face tenderly. “Poor Little One. Papa loves you.” Loki reached up with slender fingers and caressed his father’s scruffy cheek. His sweet little face held a look of tender adoration for his father.  
“I love you, papa. I’m sorry I was naughty.” Loki peeped.  
“I forgive you, sweetling.” Odin replied, smiling. Loki fetched an adorable sigh and closed his huge, aqua eyes, relaxing in his father’s arms. He was asleep in seconds. Odin held him to his chest, rocking him. The ancient God’s expression was one of bliss. How he loved his child! He carried Loki to his quarters and laid him in his bed, imparting a kiss on his soft little cheek. 

* * * *

Thor sat moping in his chambers. He berated himself bitterly, wallowing in his guilt. His bottom was very sore, but not, he mused, sore enough. He castigated himself angrily, feeling more than a little sorry for himself. He deliberately sat on the hard chair by his desk, gritting his teeth at the sting. His ruminations were interrupted when Loki slowly opened his door and stepped in. Thor’s guilt extended to Loki, having taken his little brother into a situation that resulted in getting his little bottom tanned. He reached out to the teen and Loki flew into his arms.  
“I’m sorry you were punished, Little Brother.” Thor said, his voice unsteady.  
“It’s alright brother.” Loki said sweetly. He laid his head on Thor’s massive chest. Thor reached back and rubbed Loki’s bottom gently.  
“Your poor little bottom.” He purred, holding his much smaller brother gently.  
“Papa spanked you too.” Loki chirped, pouting his lower lip out adorably. “I’m sorry you got a spanking too.” He laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and fetched a dramatic sigh. Thor smiled, charmed by his baby brother’s cuteness. Loki looked up suddenly as if struck by an idea. “Why don’t I get some salve and ice! We could doctor each other’s bottoms.” A chuckle escaped Thor as he cuddled Loki.  
“How about I put some salve and ice on your little bottom? Mine is fine.”  
“Really?” Loki asked skeptically. “You aren’t just saying that because you feel guilty?”  
“Really.” Thor said firmly, patting Loki’s skinny leg. “I will go and fetch them.” He stood and strode out the door, leaving Loki marveling at his strong brother.  
On his way to the healer’s for salve, Thor ran into his father coming the other way.  
“Where are you off to my son?” Odin asked, smiling.  
“With your permission, sir I was going to fetch some ice and salve for Loki’s bottom.” Odin put his arm around Thor’s shoulder.  
“Nevermind the salve. Come and I will heal your bottoms.” Odin walked his son back to his chambers, surprising Loki.  
“Hello papa.” The teen said meekly.  
“Hello sweetling. Come to papa.” Loki stood and walked to his father, hugging him sweetly. Odin reached around and healed Loki’s little bottom. The boy hugged his father tightly.  
“Thank you papa.” He squeaked. Thor smiled and tousled his hair affectionately.  
“Your turn, young man.” Odin said, beckoning Thor to him. He healed his son’s blistered bottom, earning a bear hug from him.  
“Thank you father.”  
“You are both welcome. No more mischief from you.” Odin mock growled.  
“Yes sir!” They said in unison.  
Frigga caught Odin as he left the room. Somehow she instinctively knew what he had been up to.  
“You old softie.” She chided, grinning as she took his arm. Odin only smiled, knowing that his wife was right!


End file.
